spangebab_da_showfandomcom-20200213-history
DOmE DErps
DOmE DErps is a Season 1 episode of SpAngEbAb DA ShOw. It is the 3rd episode overall. Synopsis Spangebab and Pitrack come to Andy's marbledome, to realize that there is no air. Plot Spangebab is messing around, when he sees Andy walking on his street. He then comes and asks Pitrack what was Andy. Pitrack then flashbacks to when he went to Vad-Con and tried to get Andy's autograph, but then got kicked out. Spangebab is surprised of this, and then goes back to Andy to ask if he can come to his marbledome, and Andy says no. Andy then gets an idea to suffocate Spangebab and Pitrack, and then tells them they can come to his marbledome. It then cuts to them at Andy's marbledome. When Spangebab and Pitrack go in his marbledome, they are transported to a room with no air. Spangebab and Pitrack are scared. Pitrack then finds car-keys, to find out that Andy's wall is pressure-proof. Spangebab and Pitrack then dig with a spoon to get out of the no-air room. 3 days later, they finally get out, only to find out that they are in the pointless-air room. Spangebab and Pitrack are horrified. They then see that Andy's string is the key to the room. Spangebab then sees that he is turning into a sponge. Spangebab just barely unlocks the room, to let air in. They then go back home, only for Pitrack to say that they forgot to kill his soul. The episode ends with Spangebab and Pitrack fighting. Production Music Hen Pecker - card Twelfth Street Rag - messing Curse Of Evil - *gasp* Hen Pecker (low pitched/slowed down) - goes over to Andy Curse Of Evil - gets angry House of Horror - kicks Spangebab Screw on the Loose - flashback Gator - mean that she was a Vad-Tuber?" Vibe Sting - idea Dramatic Cue - and Pitrack dead Fight! Fight! Fight! (a) - and Pitrack celebrating On The Beach - and Pitrack at Andy's marbledome Grass Skirt Chase - and Pitack getting transported Dramatic Cue - motion Andy saying "no air" Secret Service - car-keys" Curse Of Evil - plan failing House of Horror - telling Spangebab and Pitrack that the glass is pressure-proof Secret Service (multi-pitched) - plan Vibe Sting (high-pitched) - saved!" Good Bye Samba A - and Pitrack celebrating Curse Of Evil - laughing Good Bye Samba A (low pitched/slowed down) - telling Spangebab and Pitrack what room they are in Dramatic Cue - pointless-air room!" House of Horror - and Pitrack trying to escape Maui Beach - you did it!" Grass Skirt Chase (reversed/high-pithed/sped-up) - and Pitrack getting transported home SpongeBob Closing theme (low-pitched/slowed-down) - and Pitrack at home Curse Of Evil - realization Grass Skirt Chase - episode ending Trivia * Vad-Tube is a parody of You-Tube. **Vad-Con is also a parody of Vid-Con. * Spangebab breaks the fourth wall by comparing Andy to davidmcarthy100. * The "3 days later" title card is from "I Was A Teenage Gary". **It's the second time it appears in the show **The first time was in VAcUmn PLAy.